Canon One Shots
by lomegan
Summary: this is just some random one shots off of the original Harry Potter series :  every character is owned by jk rowling.


Canon World

Harry walked downstairs to find both his sons at the kitchen table, one of their heads in a bag searching through it. He stood quietly in the doorframe observing his kids; they hadn't even noticed that he was there.

"James save some for me!" complained Albus as he tried to pull his brother away from the bag full of candy.

James pulled his head out of the back; his glasses tilted slightly, his mouth covered with chocolate. James caught sight of his amused look dad and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey dad," he said casually while trying to wipe away his chocolate mustache.

Albus took a few steps away from the bag and pointed at James, "I didn't eat any, James ate all of it!"

Harry smiled and picked up Albus, "I know I saw everything."

Harry felt a small tug at the bottom of his pants, he looked down and saw his daughter, sucking on her thumb and holding a teddy bear in her hand. Her red hair was a mess, Harry laughed and picked her up carrying her next to Albus.

"Did you get out of your crib again?" Harry looked her right in the eye.

Lily gave him a huge smile and an even bigger nod, she curled up into her father's shoulder. Harry knew Ginny was probably going to freak out if she didn't find Lily in her crib.

"HARRY!" Harry looked over, seeing Ginny running down the stairs, "Harry! Lily's not in her-"

Harry turned completely around and Ginny saw that her daughter was clinging to Harry. Harry laughed heartily at Ginny's expression.

He put both Albus and Lily back on the floor, Albus ran to the bag of candy, but Lily clung to Harry's leg. Ginny smiled and put an arm around Harry. Harry pulled her close and kissed her.

Ginny went to her knees and pulled Lily off her father's leg.

"Lily, you mustn't climb out of your crib like that, you might hurt yourself." Ginny stroked Lily's wild hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Lily hugged her teddy bear tighter, nodded then went to her brothers. She peeked curiously at the huge bag of candy on the kitchen table. She climbed up on the chair and sat on the table.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the kitchen table and watched their kids fight over the bag.

"What's in there?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

"Candy," he chuckled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and carried Lily in her arms and looked at her sons, "You guys have had enough candy for today, do you want to rot your teeth?"

"One more, please mum!" James and Albus pleaded while both their eyes grew enormous with innocence.

Harry laughed when Ginny bit her lip, he knew she couldn't resist when their kids made that face. James and Albus clasped their small hands as if they were saying a prayer.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "One for each of you, then brush your teeth and off to bed, it's getting late."

Ginny fell to one knee and put her daughter on the wooden floor, "Lily, remember only one, and don't let your brothers steal your favorite." She whispered as Lily giggled and ran over to the bag.

Harry watched as Lily was trying to pry her way through her brothers to get her favorite candy, Chocolate Frogs. Albus was a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans fan while James loved Acid Pops. Harry remembered the first time he saw the candy cart go by in his first year of Hogwarts, it was one of his most cherished moments in his life.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a comfortable weight on his lap.

"Reminds me of the good old days," Ginny smiled as she put an arm over Harry's neck.

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Definitely," he laughed.

"Would you stop pushing!" Lily exclaimed, still trying to get to the candy bag.

"Just- wait- a sec, Lils- found it!" James pulled his head of the bag and held up a steamy bright green blob on a white stick. He all but stuck the lollipop down his throat, smiling happily. He went to sit on one of the kitchen stools while he sucked on his candy.

Just as Lily was about to go in for the bag to reach her favorite, Albus grabbed her shirt.

"Not a chance," he said, smugly as he pulled her back with ease.

Lily pouted and crossed her arms muttering 'prat.'

Albus rummaged through the bag and stuck his head out to turn and face James.

"Are you sure they gave us the Jelly Beans too? I can't find it!" Albus said frantically.

James smiled mischievously, "Oh, what? You mean these?" he said sarcastically as he lifted a bag of jelly beans. Albus gaped at his brother.

"Give those to me!" he yelped as he lunged for the candy. James quickly moved out of the way and held on to Albus's head while he was still trying to charge for James.

Ginny stood up and rolled her eyes, "Boys," she walked in between them and tickled James as she grabbed the bag of jellybeans. Ginny handed the bag to Albus and he cradled the candy in his arms.

"Up to bed now," Ginny eyed both her sons, they looked once at their mother and headed straight up the stairs. Ginny followed to make sure they got to bed.

Harry was still looking at their stairs when he felt a soft weight climbing onto his lap. He turned to face Lily and smiled.

"What do you have there?" he chuckled when he noticed that her small sweater was bulging with candy hidden underneath. Lily looked up at Harry innocently and smiled sheepishly, she extended a small arm towards him.

He looked curiously into her small hand, which held a box. Lily suddenly hoped down from Harry's lap and left the small box in his hands. Harry watched as his daughter ran up the stairs.

He scanned the box close to his face then smiled.

Harry opened the small box and laughed when a chocolate frog hoped out and started croaking. He plopped it in his mouth and was about to toss the box into the bag when something caught his eye.

He slowly looked and the box's holographic card and raised an eyebrow as he stared at himself.

_Harry Potter, known first as the Boy Who Lived, and later became better known as the Chosen One. He was most famous for surviving the killing curse twice and defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of seventeen._

He looked at himself on the small card and examined it once more, he wasn't sure if this was real or just a prank. Suddenly gentle hands touched the card a pulled it away from Harry's hands.

Ginny laughed, "Are you really that surprised?"

Harry only nodded. Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek, the Chocolate Frog box still clutched in Harry's hand.

XXXX

Hi guys, I know its short and im really sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I have.

I've been super busy! Forgive me! :D


End file.
